Harry Potter and the Forbidden Spells
by Robbo the Fantasia '92
Summary: It's Harry's last year of Hogwarts. The final showdown with Lord Voldemort is approaching. What will happen? Gets a bit gruesome towards the end.


Harry Potter and the Forbidden Spells

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does. This is a possible sequel to HP+HBP, as to my knowledge there is no sequel as of yet. Please read on.

Chapter One: The Last Hope

Harry Potter is the most famous wizard of all time, after Merlin, Dumbledore, and of course, Lord Voldemort. His feat of The Boy Who Lived has matched He Who Must Not Be Named's reign of terror. This year, Harry would become a full-grown wizard, and have to face Lord Voldemort whether he wanted to or not. He was at the Dursleys' for one last summer, to Godric's Hollow, then…Harry didn't really didn't know where he would go next. He had inherited 12 Grimmauld Place, but that would be certainly used for the Order of the Phoenix members and their plans against Lord Voldemort. However, now he was going to be a full-grown wizard, he'd be able to join the Order.

As he lay on his bed, he thought of Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, being killed by a snake like Snape. With that thought, he felt anger boiling up inside him, raging in his body. How dare that slimy serpent Snape lie to Dumbledore and then kill him! How dare he kill the last defence against Voldemort! However, that wasn't strictly true. The prophecy had not yet been fulfilled, though that didn't give Harry much hope. ' Neither can live as the other survives'.

Harry had also thought of his friends, Hermione, Ron, and of course, Ginny. But he wondered what would happen to Fred and George, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Lupin and the rest of the Order. He thought of the possibilities that could happen to Neville, Seamus, Dean, Professor McGonagall, and the whole of Hogwarts for that matter. There had been rumours of a war, the Dark Lord's 'Revival of Power'. The giants, the Dementors, the werewolves and the Death Eaters would be the most fearsome force in the war. Knowing Voldemort, the Muggles would be involved in this war too.

But all of this was for a later time. Now Harry had to think about what he would do when he left the Dursleys. However, he didn't need to make that choice. Harry heard wings flapping, and, thinking it was Hedwig, ran to the open window. Instead, a tawny owl flew into his room carrying a letter and a copy of the Daily Prophet. He gave the owl three Knuts, which promptly flew back into the moonlit sky. Harry was about to tear the letter open, but the Daily Prophet caught his eye. The headline screamed at him in bold letters, and Harry felt simultaneously horrified, nauseous and shocked.

'YOU-KNOW-WHO KILLS MINISTRY OF MAGIC WIZARDS IN A BRUTAL TAKE-OVER! MINISTER FOR MAGIC MURDERED ALONG WITH HUNDREDS OF OTHERS!"

" My God!" gasped Harry. Arthur Weasley…Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks…every worker in the Ministry of Magic…Dead…

Now, more than ever, Harry realised it was down to him and stop the menace that is Lord Voldemort. Harry left the Daily Prophet, and picked up the letter again. He ripped it open and read the message:

_To Mr. H. Potter,_

_ I know that you are aware of the current events that which have occurred. I know you feel that Hogwarts has nothing left to teach you, but I ask you to meet my friend and I at Godric's Hollow on the first of September. We have important issues to discuss. In the meantime, keep yourself hidden from prying eyes, do not do anything that would draw attention to yourself, and most of all, practice your magic. The practice will be needed for my friend._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Harry re-read the letter several times, thinking of Professor McGonagall's friends. It would seem that Harry would have to go back to Hogwarts for his final year, if he hoped to stand a chance. He left the letter on his bedside table, opened up the Daily Prophet, and began to read.

The first of September had seem so far away, and yet after many weeks of practicing magic, Harry found himself packing his wand, Firebolt, Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map into his trunk, preparing to set off for the following morning. Hedwig had still not returned, and Harry was afraid that something might have happened to her when she set off to deliver his message to Ron and Hermione. He settled down on his bed, and fell asleep.

" I'm leaving today," remarked Harry at breakfast.

" What?" asked Mr. Dursley. He was astonished that the scourge of his household was leaving. The boy was only seventeen for pity's sake! Mind you, Mr. Dursley was glad that the boy would be off his doorstep for good, what with that Lord Voldy-maurt or whatever on the loose.

" I'm leaving today, I'm never coming back, and I'd just like you to know…I took the good wine and cake for the journey," Harry gabbled quickly.

" What! Get here, you little scum!" shouted Mr. Dursley back. He shot off from the table after Harry, who had already sprinted up the stairs. He jumped into his room, chanted, " Colloportus!" to lock the door, before he realised that his wand was in his trunk.

" Damn!" exclaimed Harry. Hurriedly, he opened his trunk, grabbed his wand and broom and turned around to face Mr. Dursley, red-faced from sprinting upstairs and also from anger.

" Don't try to stop me, or I'll-" threatened Harry.

" You'll what? You can't curse me, you'll be arrested by those Demendoids or whatever the hell they are!" retorted Mr. Dursley.

" Ha! They're on Lord Voldemort's side now. I don't think they'll have time to arrest me."

" If they've gone to Lord Voldi-morte, then the whole world has gone mad! If Lord Thingy's after you, then you can run off like a coward, but leave the food."

" No chance. I'm gone."

And with that, Harry disappeared right in front of Mr. Dursley's eyes.


End file.
